


We Know Where You Sleep

by MajoMagica



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Ring gag, Spitroasting, butt plug, im sorry this is filthy, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMagica/pseuds/MajoMagica
Summary: As revenge for everything Don Thousand has wrought upon them, the Barian emperors gang rape Don.





	We Know Where You Sleep

Don Thousand struggled against his restraints. He was on all fours on the floor of some cave on Barian. In between his legs was a spreader bar and another smaller one between his wrists on the floor. There was a gag of some sort in his mouth. He was completely naked, and couldn't close his legs to hide himself. God knew how long he had been here for, completely alone and nude.

Don supposed that this was his punishment for failing to defeat Yuma Tsukumo and Nasch. He grit his teeth in frustration. He had been defeated by one of his own subjects. Although he had no memory of the time between being defeated and now, he thought that this must be their doing.

He hears footsteps coming from outside the cave, along with laughing and joking. From the floor, he sees seven figures enter. The Seven Barian Stars, his former subjects. Don tries to curse them out, or bargain, but it comes out as nothing but muffled groans through the gag.

Vector drops a bag on the floor of the cave, although Don can't see it's contents, and cracks his knuckles, "Let's get this party started," he chuckle, and then kneels down in front of Don, "I wish I could say that this isn't going to be fun for either of us, but that would be a lie."

A few of the other Barians laughed at his remark. Nasch scowled, "Don't get away from yourself. This is all about Don Thousand."

Merag scoffed and smiled darkly, "Let him have his fun. I know I will."

Don's mind raced with questions. What were they going to do to him? Before he could question for long, Vector unzips his pants, right in front of him. Vector snorts when he saw Don's eyes widen. He frees his cock, already half hard from the anticipation of what they were going to do, and lined it up with the center of Don's gag. Don realized belatedly that it was a ring gag, and that Vector's dick was going to go inside his mouth. Don tries to jerk away from him, but Vector grabs him by the scalp, holding him firm. Vector laughs, half crazed already with glee as his cock went in Don’s face, behind his teeth. One of the other Barians whoops. They’re all cheering him on. Don nearly choked on the first thrust, but Vector hardly notices, continuing to thrust into his mouth. He could taste the salt of precum in the back of his mouth, and tries to yell with the most energy he could muster. It comes out as little more than a loud moan.

Don, so preoccupied by Vector's cock, doesn't notice that someone has come around behind him until they start smearing lube inside him, working a finger inside. He tries to twist around and only just catches a glimpse of Nasch before Vector tuts and pulls his head back to attention. He wants to scream, but all he does is keep choking on Vector's length, the feeling of warm flesh in his mouth disgusting him.

"He's tight," says Nasch, as he works a second finger inside of Don. Vector moans in agreement, pushing Don's face deeper onto him until he's nearly deep throating Don. Don, through the gag and Vector, tries to speak, tell them that he's sorry for what he did, just that they should stop now, but he's quickly learning that nothing will come out through the gag.

Don's own cock twitches when the third finger goes inside him and Nasch's fingers rams up against his prostate. Vector chuckles, "Looks like he likes that!" Nasch grunts and moves away from the cluster of nerves inside Don. Don almost wants to beg for more, beg for release, but he knows no one can hear him. Nasch's fingers withdraw from inside Don and he almost whines until Vector slaps him. "Pay attention to me, you fucking whore," Vector sneers.

It's not long until Nasch's fingers are replaced with something long and hard, and Don realizes that Nasch has put his dick inside Don as well. He doesn't realize that he's started crying until the remaining Barians laugh and point it out.

Vector moans, "I'm gonna come," and Don tries his hardest to scramble back, only succeeding in impaling himself further on Nasch's cock. Vector comes with a louder moan and fills Don's mouth with a salty, bitter substance. Don expects Vector to withdraw his cock now, but instead he keeps it in Don's mouth and tilts his head up by the grip he has on Don's scalp.

"Swallow it all for me," commands Vector. Don squirms, drool running down his chin as he tries his hardest to keep from swallowing the come. I'm a god, Don thinks desperately, I will not swallow. Vector scoffs and holds Don's nose closed with two fingers. Don goes blue in the face before swallowing all of it. Vector immediately lets go of his nose and pulls his cock, starting to go flaccid, out of Don's mouth. Don gasps for breath, Nasch is still thrusting inside of him even as his mouth is emptied.

Don realizes that he's gone completely hard himself from all the torture.

"Merag, Alit, Mizael, your turn," says Vector, so casually they might as well be playing a board game. Alit grins and fist pumps. Merag has a very dark smile, while Mizael barely gives an expression at all. He tries to crawl away from them, but all that succeeds in doing is making Nasch slap his ass. He winces in pain as Nasch's thrusts increase in intensity as he gets closer to orgasm. As Nasch comes inside of him, Merag peels off her dress casually, and the two boys disrobe as well. He's outright sobbing as Nasch pulls out with a squelch. Mizael hands Nasch something and Don realizes to his horror that it's a butt plug. He mutters "no, no, no," through the gag as Nasch plugs him up, leaving his seed inside of Don to ferment. "Stop being such a baby," says Alit, indifferent to his suffering.

He's about to try and spit on Alit, or some other form of revenge, when Merag crawls underneath him and squeezes his cock inside of her. She starts riding him, and hard. Don mewls in pleasure, much to his mortification. He feels heat building up inside of him when Alit moves in front of him and lines his cock up with his mouth. Don nearly chokes again. Alit is several sizes bigger than Vector was, and has even more strength to thrust into Don with. Still, he mostly feels Merag grinding on him, hitting his dick in just the right way. He could almost ignore the pain of her nails digging into his back, drawing blood in rows. Even though he has a cock in his mouth and feels thoroughly used, he can't help but moan loudly and twitch as he's about to come.

At the last second, before he comes, Merag pulls him out of her and positions his dick so it's facing up at him. He's covered in his own come along his stomach and chest. He cries in frustration and disgust as Merag pats him on the shoulder and gets out from underneath him.

Mizael is waiting, with a golden chalice he pulled out of the bag they brought. He holds it against the trails of blood running down Don's back, letting it fill with blood, and then scrapes some of Don's come off his stomach, mixing it into the chalice. Don is distracted by it, until Alit's cock twitches in his mouth and he orgasms. The load is huge, choking Don into swallowing as much as he can without gagging. Alit seems satisfied and pats him on the head as he pulls out.

As soon as Alit has pulled out, Mizael is in front of him with the chalice. He holds the cup under his nose and eyes, letting the snot and tears flow into it. Then, he presses it to Don's lips. Don's eyes go wide, wider than they already were as he gags. "Refreshments for his majesty," sneers Mizael as the other Barians go wild. Don sobs so hard his head hurts as the taste of iron and salt goes down his throat. Mizael doesn't let him go until he's finished the contents of the entire chalice.

"Have you ever taken two cocks in the same hole before?" asks Mizael. Don whimpers in dread, knowing what's coming next. Behind him, Durbe has been waiting silently. Mizael pulls the plug out of Don roughly and a little bit of semen drips down his leg. Mizael tuts and scoops it back into his ass. The two of them undress slowly, leaving Don to whimper in anticipation and fear. Mizael's cock slams into him first and Don cries out. Mizael is longer than Nasch had been, Don feels like he's being split in two. Durbe enters second and Don actually screams, to a round of applause. Durbe strokes his hair as Don rears up, weeping and cajoling through the gag. The two of them thrust in and out of Don rhythmically, semen mixing with blood as he tears. He screams for a second time when they come into him, one after another. He feels so full that he might burst, the semen settling into his gut. They pull out together, and god, Don has screamed himself hoarse. Nothing comes out of his throat but a small whine.

Don expects to have the plug replaced, but he hears thudding footsteps behind him and turns his head to look.

"Do you think it'll fit inside him?" asks Alit, in mock suspense.

To his horror, it's Gilag. There's no way that his member is going to fit inside Don, he thinks. Gilag is hung like a horse and he's not even all the way hard yet. Gilag rubs his cock a few times before it gets to it's full length, and Don is filled with despair. It’s maybe 10 or 11 inches long. When Gilag enters him, he tears even further than he had when Mizael and Durbe were both inside of him. He feels like he's being impaled, each thrust of Gilag's hips a fresh wave of pain. He ruts into Don with such intensity that Don blacks out for a few second, face pressed against the floor. A few minutes after he reawakens, Gilag comes into him. Don tries to scream for it to stop, he's too full, he can't take it, but nothing comes out of his tired throat.

Gilag hastily shoves a larger plug inside of Don, so that almost none of the come leaks out of him. Don tries to rub his stomach against the floor, but a pair of hands grabs him by the waist as the come settles inside of him.

They're touching his gems, he realizes as a wave of agony washes over him. The Barians all crowd around their former leader, grabbing and rubbing his gems. Don can feel their pure hatred for him bubble like magma against his skin. All he can do is cry and whine.

“You think it’s time for the finale?” asks Alit. Don winces as his fingers rub up against his chest gem.

Nasch nods and steps away from Don. He rummages through the bag they brought and pulls out a dildo. Don gasps. It’s even bigger than Gilag was, and judging by the remote, it’s a vibrator.

“It was the biggest one we could find,” comments Vector as he jams a finger into one of Don’s gems.

Don tries to wiggle away from the Barians in a last ditch attempt, but he’s barely moved an inch when Nasch pops the plug out of him. He can feel the tip of the dildo on him. He lets out a muffled whimper when the tip enters him. It feels like it’s getting wider and wider as Nasch slowly pushes it into him. Several times Don thinks that must be the end of the dildo before it pushes even farther inside of him. He sobs with pain, it’s too big, he can’t take it, but he can’t stop Nasch. Finally, the dildo stops moving, but his hole is still throbbing with pain, despite the ample lubrication from all the semen. That’s when Nasch turns the vibration on.

Don’s insides feel like they’re on fire. Semen oozes down his legs, but he’s too preoccupied to notice. He tries to scream, but his throat is too far gone for him to make any actual noise. They laugh at him, tell him he deserves it.

Nasch stands up and stretches. “It’s time for a break,” he says. He starts to walk towards the mouth of the cave. The others all start to stand up and follow him, slowly. Don wants to protest, ask them if they’re going to leave him like this. Vector smiles and takes the remote from Nasch, turning the strength of the vibrator up. Don shudders.

Before he can make any sort of recognizable noise, they’re gone. The vibrator is still going, and they took the remote with them. Don can do nothing but sob. He wonders when they’ll come back for him. If they’ll come back for him. He doesn’t need to eat, they could conceivably leave him like this forever.

Don’s body is wracked with sobs. He’s never felt so awful in his very long life. Semen is still oozing down his thighs and he’s beginning to get hard again. He rattles his chains but can’t move more than a few inches. His body is sensitive like it’s never been before, and he tastes semen in his mouth still.

He thinks back to everything he’s done before. His empire is gone. He’s nothing more than a sex slave to his former servants now. The thought makes him want to throw up.

All he has left is his regrets. 


End file.
